1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal capable of improving sound pressure and sound quality and preventing sound leakage and an increase of a terminal's thickness due to the speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), is an electronic device for performing wireless transmission or wireless reception while being carried by a user. Recently, as information communication techniques and memory techniques have developed, mobile communication terminals have incorporated functions for transceiving multimedia.
For example, functions for replaying moving image files such as a video on demand (VOD), for replaying music files and functions for receiving television broadcasts using a satellite communication have been provided. As multimedia functions are provided in mobile communication terminals, a speaker mounted in the mobile communication terminal must provide better sound quality and power rather than merely transmitting a communication reception sound or an alarm sound.
Furthermore, small and slim mobile communication terminals have been developed for a user's convenience. Toward this end, small components having a high degree of integration are used in mobile communication terminals and the components are arranged such that unnecessary space is reduced. A dynamic speaker, which is one of the most popular speakers integrated into conventional mobile communication terminals has a size of at least 10 mm(L)×10 mm(W)×3.6 mm(T) in order to provide the sound quality or sound pressure necessary for replaying a music file, such as an MP3 file or an MC file.
However, when a large dynamic speaker is mounted in a mobile communication terminal, the available space for mounting other components is greatly decreased. Since display units for displaying various information are being widened, arranging the speaker adjacent to the display unit in a mobile communication terminal causes an increase in size of a mobile communication terminal or requires unnecessary mounting space.